


siren song

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: She’d never known she had a praise kink, but Laurel figured it out quickly. Laurel figured her out quickly. From her bicuriosity that was definitely more than just mere curiosity to her eagerness to please and obey, to the fact she was more than human, more than anything of Earth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: treats [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	siren song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

“That’s a good girl,” Laurel whispered, lips brushing against the skin of Kara’s neck, just under her earlobe. “You have any idea how beautiful you look, saltwater soaked hair and sun kissed cheeks, eyes glazed over as you touch yourself?”

Kara had no idea, but she knew how good she felt, fingers at her slick cunt, tongue dragging over her lips to savor the lingering taste of the ocean mingling with her own sweat, and Laurel’s mouth taunting her with feather-light touches and husky praise. Arousal swelled in her with each command and compliment, her hands eager to follow every instruction, her cunt clenching at each honeyed word of encouragement.

She’d never known she had a praise kink, but Laurel figured it out quickly. Laurel figured  _ her _ out quickly. From her bicuriosity that was definitely more than just mere curiosity to her eagerness to please and obey, to the fact she was more than human, more than anything of Earth.

Oh, and apparently Kara had a beach sex kink, too. Though she supposed that wasn’t all that abnormal - sex on the beach seemed a much more normal and average desire. A nice, big towel to lay on was a definite must, though. Unlike movies and romance novels pretended, Kara was very aware even without experience that sand would definitely get in all the nooks and crannies that her body had to offer without something to lay on, and  _ that _ was not part of her sex on the beach fantasies.

“Close, aren’t you?” Laurel asked, one of her hands trailing over Kara’s body, fingers gently twisting and tugging at her nipples before slowly creeping down her stomach. “The way your breath keeps hitching, your eyelids fluttering shut tells me you are. Do you want me to sing for you?”

Kara moaned and nodded, hips twitching, legs spreading wider, heels digging down into the sand as she ground her hips against her own fingers. 

“Okay. You’ve been such a good girl, I’ll reward you. But you better come when I do, otherwise…” she trailed off, her hand coming to stop just above the slick patch of hair that Kara’s own hand was pressed into. “Otherwise, I might have to discipline you. And you don’t want that, do you?”

A whine escaped her that gave away the fact that part of her did, in fact, want Laurel to discipline her - but Kara wanted to please her more, so she made herself shake her head and vocalize an answer. “No...I don’t want that.”

Laurel’s mouth pressed to Kara’s temple. Her lips curved into a smile that Kara could feel against her skin. “That’s my girl.” And then she sang. It was an inhuman sound - something that was at once both beautiful and terrifying. It seemed distant and far away, like a whale song echoing through the ocean. Ethereal. Enthralling.

The sound of Laurel’s siren song was accompanied by her hand finally sliding the rest of the way down, pushing aside Kara’s to take over, stroking her the rest of the way to completion.

Kara came within seconds, overwhelmed, pulled into her climax as if by an unnatural force. All she could do was clutch Laurel’s hand between her legs with her own slick coated fingers while her other hand grabbed a fistful of sand and towel, body bucking and twitching as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave.

All through, Laurel sang and stroked. Her song ebbed with Kara’s climax, fingers slowing, until finally sensation became too much. Sensing the shift, Laurel pulled her fingers from Kara’s cunt and ended her song, bringing her hand up to lick it clean. “Mm, such a good girl for me. Rest up. I expect to be repaid in kind soon.”

Kara grinned almost dazedly up at her siren girlfriend. “You could always just sit on my face now.”

Laurel grinned back. “Well, if you insist.”

* * *


End file.
